Verte
by Chiryta
Summary: Siempre me quedo viendote desde lejos, siempre admirandote desde una distancia que es un abismo. RESUBIDA.- Mal summary.-


**Verte**

Naruto no me pertenece

**-bla bla - - **Dialogo

POV'S Hinata

Te veo caminado por la noche helada, te veo llorar, tus lágrimas son fluidas, me quiero acercar a ti pero un temor me inunda y simplemente me escondo pero aun te veo. Me siento tan inútil el no poder ayudarte ahora cuando mas lo necesitas, pero como siempre, alguien se acerca y ese alguien es ella.

Puedo ver que ella te dice algo y tu le respondes sin mirarla a los ojos mientras que tus ojos siguen aguados. Ella te abraza y también comienza a llorar susurrando tu dulce nombre y antes de darme cuenta mis lágrimas invadieron mis ojos, y rociaron mis mejillas. Me siento un poco patética ¿es que siempre debo hacer esto? Llorar una y otra vez cada vez que algo sucede… no quiero que me veas así… no mas pero milagrosamente comienza a llover, pero ella no te suelta a pesar de la lluvia fuerte que comenzaba a caer. Susurro tu nombre, quiero estar contigo Necesito estar contigo, lentamente mis piernas comienzas a moverse de forma automática hacia ti pero te hechas a correr con la cabeza gacha, ella grita tu nombre, una y otra vez pero no te devuelves.

Comienzo a correr por donde te fuiste, recuerdo ese día… ese en el que no pude hacer nada por ti, intente ayudarte en aquella batalla, intente protegerte, con todas mis fuerzas lo intente pero aun así… aun así no pude hacer nada, en un parpadeo estaba en el suelo y escuchaba la batalla, no podía ver nada mi vista era borrosa y poco a poco se fue a negro. Escuchaba tu voz furiosa y los golpes, pero al final podía ver nada… Pronto sentí mucha gente a mi alrededor sus voces se mezclaban y mi cabeza me dolía, me sentí mareada y todo mi cuerpo dolía, lo sentía pesado, sentí tu voz unirse al resto. Sentí como algo o alguien me levantaba y antes de perder todo conocimiento escuche tu dulce voz diciendo mi nombre.

Es complicado buscarte con esta espesa lluvia ¿sabes? Siempre fuiste un modelo a seguir para mí… siempre mostrando tu felicidad y valentía mientras que todos te despreciaban y cuando pude ser un salva vida para ti, me quede callada y peque… al igual que todos. De la nada te vi sentado bajo un árbol…

**-Naruto-kun – **susurre tu nombre** -**

**- Lo siento…fue mi culpa Hinata-chan ¡lo siento! – **gritaste tapando tu rostro -

**-naruto-kun ¿Qué sucede? – **pregunte asustada**-**

No entiendo nada ¿Qué sucede? Me acerco lentamente a ti, hasta quedar a escasos pasos, la lluvia cada vez es mas intensa y trae con ella relámpagos y truenos, balbuceas algo que no logro comprender…creo que aun no te das cuenta de mi presencia, me quedo quieta mirándote viendo como adoptas una posición diferente cada vez pero siempre llegas a la inicial, tus codos en tu rodilla y tus manos en tu cabeza. Miro a mí alrededor y puedo ver que son los troncos de entrenamiento, sonrió levemente por las memorias que me trae este lugar. La lluvia no se detiene pero es menos espesa, intento decirte algo pero me arrepiento y te veo nuevamente, pareciera que no tienes alma dentro de ti, tú no eres así Naruto… la callada y reservada, la que siempre parece deprimida soy yo.

**-Sabes Naruto-kun… deberías abrigarte, te puedes resfriar, esta lluvia es muy fuerte, bueno aunque ya esta cediendo - **te digo nerviosa** - **

Silencio de tu parte, no acostumbro hablar mucho pero si debo subirte el ánimo, are el intento

**-Estas empapado y eso no es bueno, kakashi-sensei se podría enojar, Neji-nii-sama, siempre dice que si no te abrigas y andas resfriado en una misión…bueno eres un inútil ¡no es que lo piense de ti!- **

**-Hinata…-**

Sonríes… una vaga sonrisa…

**- ¿uhm? … p-perdón…**

Hable mucho… lo aburrí, bueno siempre digo solo dos palabras pero no paso de diez, fue muy pronto. Volvimos al silencio, ese silencio incomodo pero a la vez es como… extraño ¿no crees?

**-Quiero escucharte…Hinata, por favor háblame-** Dices un tanto apagado-

**-Cl-Claro, Naruto-kun, ¿sabes? quede impresionada con tu forma de batallar, realmente eres fuerte, ahora si todos creen que serás Hokage, eres muy esforzado por eso te admiro y... y…- **

Bajo la mirada y me acerco poco a poco a ti

**- Por eso naruto-kun que tu… tu me… tu me gustas de hace mucho tiempo… naruto-kun lamento decírtelo de esta forma y aquí…**

Me acerco mucho más a ti y me siento a tu lado, me apoyo en tu hombro y no dices nada, siento tu cuerpo helado más de lo que debería estar y naturalmente tu silencio me mata.

**-Por favor… dime algo - **te digo** - **

**-Hinata… ¿Por qué? dime porque-** Dices Hundiendo tu cabeza aun más -

**-¿Por qué? Vaya nunca me había preguntado eso… creo que fue tu forma de ser es todo – **te digo sonrojada -

**-¿¡Porque! Tonta ahora tú… tú… - **pausas**- estarías conmigo**

**-¿Qué dices? Aquí estoy Naruto-kun – te digo acercando mi mano a tu rostro - **

**-Por que… tuviste que morir protegiéndome Hinata, yo realmente te amo **– dijiste llorando nuevamente -

Ahora comprendo todo, las lagrimas, la indiferencia, tu no eras el frio era yo… me levanto y te quedo mirando, lentamente me acerco a tus oídos y susurro algo a lo que reaccionas y levantas rápidamente tu cabeza en dirección donde estaba, beso tu mejilla y me quedo parada al lado tuyo, como siempre lo he hecho, pero esta ves podre verte siempre porque, yo te protegeré.


End file.
